Remember Me?
by Illione
Summary: His normally pristine hair askew... his bottom lip caught between his teeth... Draco opted to f the world and just let it all go... R for ONE little four letter word. Slash. HD


**Author's Note:** So I should be working on Those in Hell. Chah. Bite me. And I wrote this, like, a thousand years ago, it seems. I blame Whitney. Completely. It's all her fault. And so with utter love, I dedicate this to her.  
  
**Disclaimor:** Yadda yadda yadda, not mine. Harry Potter owned by JKR. "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan (aka "The Orgasm Song" by me and Whit).  
  
"Remember Me?" A Harry/Draco songfic. "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan  
  
_Another day, is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there_

_ And I'm here waiting_  
  
He stared dispassionately out at the crowd gathered before the stage, his fingers moving emotionlessly across the board as he listened to Pierre sing his song. Draco's mouth curled slightly. He had never been good at singing, that's why Pierre was out there... but he could play. Yes, he could play... Draco closed his eyes and thought of him, the song's muse.  
  
_And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight  
_  
It had been years since Hogwarts, since he left. Draco could still remember his scent... could still feel him. It shouldn't have ended, Draco decided. What they had... had been real.  
  
_This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand  
  
I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  
_  
Their last night had been more real than anything Draco had ever done or felt. It had been hard and gentle at the same time... they had spent the whole of the night in each others' arms, making love over and over again until the sun rose. Another dawn at Hogwarts.  
  
_Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
And never come back  
_  
Draco smiled, a true smile, as he remembered... They had shocked everyone when they showed up at the Leaving Ball together. "Show everyone that what they know, isn't real, but we are," his green-eyed lover had said to him. But that had been the last night they were together. Their relationship couldn't have survived after school, they both knew... but it still hurt.  
  
_So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting  
  
This could be the one last chance  
to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
  
I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  
  
I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
_  
It was coming up, his moment when he pored everything he was into the music, to somehow connect to that boy he had lost so many years ago...  
  
_Na na na  
_  
Draco opened his eyes, startled silver meeting those long lost green.  
  
_And I'd do anything for you  
_  
He couldn't be here... could he? Draco stepped forward, ready for his moment. Oh, how he looking like a fallen angel in black leather...  
  
_Na na na  
_  
His normally pristine hair wild, like it was after a night of lovemaking. His bottom lip caught between his teeth, Draco opted to fuck the world and just let it all go...  
  
_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  
_  
After the concert, Draco found Harry backstage, how he got there? Well, he was Harry Potter, you don't ask questions. Draco just stared at him and his green-eyed love smiled.  
  
"I missed you," he said and that was all that was said for days to come.  
  
_I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_


End file.
